


(Not so) Legendary Pick Up Artists

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Dorks, Family Fluff, Flirting, Multi, Set Post Season 7, all of them are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 2: Pickup LinesIn which the Voltron crew discusses the best and the worst of pick up lines and get some insight into words already said.





	(Not so) Legendary Pick Up Artists

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Simple post S7 feel good Voltron Family time. I'm trying to get these guys as in character as I can but this happened and I love it. I don't even care what becomes cannon, just let these tired defenders rest.

“Okay okay okay, how about this? If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine apple!”

“No way Hunk, that’s _terrible_. I doubt they even have pineapples on Balmera anyways. Did you get that one from Lance?”

Lance let out a strangled noise behind them, equal parts indignant and surprised. “Hey! My lines are totally not terrible.” he retorted defensively, arms crossing his chest, chin jutting out.

Pidge in turn snorted, pointedly adjusting her glasses before fixing Lance with a look. “Oh really? How is ‘Are your pants from outer space, cause your ass is outta this world’, _not_ terrible?”

The occupants of the room burst out laughing even more, faces red from extended strenuous laughter. They’ve been throwing out the best and worst pick up lines they could think of after a rather disastrous attempt of Hunk trying to casually to hit on Shay before the other had to return to her home. The alien had been sweet about it, and Hunk had earned a kiss for his effort but the other paladins couldn’t resist the temptation to give their friend several suggestions for the future.

Fist slamming into her palm, Pidge seemed to glow, “I got it! Since she’s an alien you could try, ‘Do you have an extra heart because you just stole mine!”

The room filled with laughter, Hunk and Lance making X’s with their arms to show their distaste. Coran and Shiro simply chuckled at the attempt as Keith shook his head, trying to be fair and give the girl some credit. Pidge rolled her eyes, already thinking of more lines to try.

“ _Speaking_ of aliens hitting on each other, remember when Romelle first tried to hit on Allura? Ah man, what did she say again?” Lance’s face contorted into a puzzled look, fingers rubbing at his chin to figure out this long forgotten information.

“I believe it was along the lines of ‘Your eyes remind me of the small garnuk of the majestic Snufba.” Allura chimed in from her position on the floor of the meeting room, gently grooming the mice and rubbing soothing circles into their fur. Instantly Romelle flushed scarlet besides her. Allura laughed before resting a comforting hand on the smaller Altean’s knee. “I liked it anyways Romelle.” The blonde blushed harder at the motion and busied herself with playing with the mice instead.

Everyone smiled at the two, happy they had found a moment’s peace after Sendak’s attack to finally talk things through. It had done both of them good to find each other in the first place, and after the painful initial Altean courting, the two had settled into an easy relationship.

Enveloped in a moment of quiet, the conversation lapsed as each paladin sat content in their peace. Until Lance opened his mouth.

Even in the softest of voices he could manage and being directed solely to Keith, everyone picked up the boy’s words.

“You’ve been awfully quiet team leader. What? You don’t have anything to contribute here?”

From beside him Keith huffed, eyes closing from the inquiring blue ones in front of him.

“Not all of us can be such a loverboy, Lance.” He mumbled gruffly.  
.  
And in that one moment Shiro felt the overwhelming urge to speak up, knowing full well Keith wouldn’t admit it otherwise.

Also because he was here to make Keith’s life harder (what else are brothers for after all?)

“Ah, be careful there Keith. I seem to recall several instances of you attempting to flirt.” Keith shot Shiro the dirtiest look he could manage, hoping for all of the world it conveyed ‘ _don’t you dare Shirogane Takashi_ ’ and ‘ _if looks could kill, you’d already be underground_ ’.

But Shiro, as in all situations he was committed too, persisted. He laughed heartily, hand rubbing his chin in mock thoughtfulness for a moment. “Now, what was it again?”

Most of the paladins were already chuckling, well aware of who their current team leader was interested in and finding it absolutely hilarious that the object of his affection currently sat criss cross, knee to knee with him, painfully unaware of his role in this.

Shiro snapped his fingers, acting for all the world as if he’d stumbled onto his train of thought by pure accident.

“That’s right! I believe it went something along the lines of ‘Nice work sharpshooter.’”

Keith instantly flushed to the color of his jacket, hands tugging his hair in embarrassment and voice cracking on the sole word of “Shiro!”

Lance for his part seemed to take a second to process the information, mulling it over, biting at his lips and brushing a hand through the long strands of brown atop his head, eyes glancing at the very red paladin beside him. The same paladin who had many times said those words to him and Lance couldn’t deny the strange twists it had always done to his body. Maybe he really hadn’t been imagining the looks from the other. The thought gave him some comfort.

Sighing fondly, Lance watched his team leader, his samurai, his ridiculously cool ‘leave the math to Pidge’ friend all but melt into the floor. The sight made his belly warm and cheeks darken and pulled a soft smile to his lips.

Doing his best to be extremely casual (but not looking like he was trying), Lance stretched out languidly, arm reaching behind him, conveniently behind Keith’s back and looked off to the side.

“Uh, well if that was a _certain_ samurai's way of hitting on me, I’d have to tell him back that, I uh think we make a pretty good team and hope that he’d understand.”

Shoulders unclenching and eyes watching Lance carefully, Keith ventured a small grateful, hopeful little smirk.

“Yeah? I think he’d understand what you were saying.” Keith said, leaning back so his body brushed Lance’s outstretched arm.

“Oh, yeah well that’s awesome then.” Lance responded warmly, smiling at the male next to him.

Instantly there was a resume of commotion as Hunk, Pidge and Romelle burst out laughing. Shiro simply whistled innocently, pretending to be interested in the mechanics of buttons on his new arm and very pointedly ignoring the two. Coran and Allura simply shared a familiar look of ' _these are our defenders of the universe and we love them'_.

Momentarily shocked Lance and Keith froze, remembering they were very clearly still in a room of their team members turned chosen family. Watching the his own momentary panic reflected on Keith’s face Lance couldn’t help it and broke first, laughing happily, burying his head into Keith’s shoulder and soon enough the whole room was laughing with them.


End file.
